Modern Princess
by MissWitch250
Summary: Six of my favorite Disney princesses set in Real world, worst case scenarios. Totally better then it sounds, only preview up for now. Rated just in case. This story is for my own amusement!On Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Preview

* * *

_"I'm in one of the many show tanks of an Aquarium. I don't know which one after being traded around so many times. Thousands of people see me every day, but they never see the chains on my wrists, which are hidden behind my back. The fish won't talk to me anymore, and the tank's cleaner won't stop staring…"

* * *

"My people are dying in my streets because of_ them._ They came, and took control of my father, of my people. They were warriors, not interested in my people or their needs, only trying to keep the peace. We haven't done anything!"

* * *

_

_"She was found deep in the woods, half alive, suffering from severe physical damage. Looks like an animal mauling. The father was asked to identify the body..."

* * *

_

_"Every night I clean the bar, but only after the customers leave. Every night I sit back out of sight and watch as my sisters dance while I kill the rats that hide with the booze. I want to dance too. So that maybe my prince can take me away from all this..."

* * *

"She says that I'm a movie star. She says that I'm lovely, but She's the star. Once a month, I'm given a potion... it makes me feel funny, but She says that it's fun. Are mother's supposed to love their children like that..."

* * *

"One's controlling, the other's violent. They're both crazy. i have no other choices, who to choose? A bird in a cage or a punching bag? Maybe the river would be kinder..."

* * *

_ Okay, six disney princesses made into some modern, real life, worst-case scenario. Total deds for who can guess who's who!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

_"I'm in one of the many show tanks of an Aquarium. I don't know which one after being traded around so many times. Thousands of people see me every day, but they never see the chains on my wrists, which are hidden behind my back. The fish won't talk to me anymore, and the tank's cleaner won't stop staring…"

* * *

_

Tap tap tap...

_Where's the current..._

Tap tap tap...

_Where are all my friends... Where am I?_

Tap tap tap...

_ Oh, right..._

I open my eyes and their faces are the first things I see. The human's. Their noses and hands pressed against the cold glass that separates me from them. I'm a wonder to the world, and that's dangerous.

Beyond the glass and the images reflecting on it, I can see families. Mothers and fathers with their kids, couples on, what I am told is called, a date. But it's only the children that tap on the glass. They don't know about the painful vibrations that travel through the almost unbearably stale water. It's deafening. I know from previous experiences what will make them stop. A coy smile, a wave of my seaweed green tail, and they giggle and step away from the glass. The fish and other aquatic life around me glance my way in appreciation, that's the only response I'll get from them.

When I first arrived, the fish were there for me. They answered my questions about the human world, they were my only companions. Now they wont talk to me, most wont even look at me. I can't help them, as they thought I would. I tried to escape. To fight. But that only angered the humans. As punishment, my hands were chained to a fake rock behind my back. I can't move, and I'm fed my hand. It's embarrassing and degrading.

Eventually, from the other side of the glass tank, the large crowd thins. It's feeding time, and the caretaker doesn't like onlookers. I watch as the crowd thins rapidly, until only one is left. A boy, always the last one to leave. He's young, about six or so, and his hair is rivaled in redness only by my own. His nose is pressed against the cold glass, and he looks at me with sad eyes. I wave my tail at him, a silent goodbye. It was what he was waiting for and he waves back before running out to follow his family.

Shadows dance above the water, and I look up as well as I can. The fish feed is always first. Small flakes of dried fish drop onto the water's surface, and all the fish around me race to the feed. They won't be fed again until the next day. The human's never give enough for all.

Quickly, the fish are herded into a smaller tank while I am fed. They have learned from when the fish were still my friends. We had attacked the swimmer that entered the tank, his blood had turned the water a rich red. He had lived through the attack, and the human's had never tried it again. Now they were careful around me. I was considered more dangerous then the shark.

I heard a splash from above me, and I watched as the boy floated down to my level. There were two feeders in charge of me. One older and one young. The old man was horrid. He stank up the tank, and forced the dead fish down my throat. He carried a knife, and cut my arms and tail when I moved. He had but the chains on my wrists to that they bled. I hated him.

The younger boy, however, was kind. When he had first entered the small aquarium, I had tried to attack him. My hands were chained, and I tried to bit him, and I had nearly managed to knock him unconscious by the rocks. He had waited patiently and when I had tired, he held out several types of feed. Fish eggs; small squid; cut pieces of larger fish; and small sardines. I never attacked him again, and we quickly became almost-friends.

I caught the scent of the human, and I was glad to know that my feeder for the day would be the boy. His black hair fanned out in the water, and I could see his blue eyes from behind his mask. He held out my favorite feed, cut pieces of raw fish, and I ate quickly. It wasn't cannibalism, even in Atlantica we ate the fish. WE were no different then the whales or sharks around us.

As I ate, the boy swam up behind me. I tensed as his hands traveled down my arms. He was my friend, but he was still a human, I had to be wary. A mechanical click sounded behind me, and the weight around me wrists was removed. I was released from my binds for good behavior. Once again the boy was in front of my, and I wanted to show my gratitude.

I plugged my nose, motioning to the boy to hold his breath. He complied, confusion and slight fear clear in his eyes. Carefully, I removed the object that allowed him to breath underwater from his mouth, and I moved closer. My lips met his for a brief moment before I pulled away, placing the strange object back into his mouth so that he could breath. He nodded slowly, and, grabbing the feed tray, swam back to the surface.

I hoped that he would continue to be the one to feed me. My Hell would be that much less horrible if he was.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

_"__"My people are dying in my streets because of_ them._ They came, and took control of my father, of my people. They were warriors, not interested in my people or their needs, only trying to keep the peace. We haven't done anything!"

* * *

_I watched from my palace, my home, as they march past. They wore uniforms and carry weapons. I'm wasn't allowed near the windows, but that never stopped me before. I watched in awe as they walked through my kingdom. Even from high above, I could see their nervousness, it was in their movements, the way they held their guns. They were the warriors of the west, across the sea. I didn't know why they were here, I'm just a girl. I had no right to know.

Down below in the streets, I saw children running to see the paler men. Adults grabbed them to stop them from crossing the soldier's paths, and all were stopped, except for one. Only eight, from the look of it, he ran into the legs of an older man. His helmet is off, and I can see his brown, thinning hair. He looked down at the boy and kicked him out of his way.

I've seen enough, and run downstairs, sure to grab my less elegant clothes. They might be insulted if the princess starts yelling at them. I reach the entrance to the palace, and run to the streets. I can still see the soldiers, but they're already too far away, I've missed them. Slowing down to a walk, I looked for the boy that had been kicked. The excitement has gone with the soldiers, and the streets were clearing. I saw the boy, huddled against the wall, holding his wrist in pain.

I walked up to him, a small smile on my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice soft. He looked up, and his face brightened as he realizes who I was. He nodded to answer my question. My smile grew, and I grabbed food from the nearest stall. I was rich, I could afford it, and it wasn't like my people would have charged me anything, anyway.

My fingers clasped around a large, red apple, and I tossed it to the boy. He grabbed it eagerly, and ran off, away from where the soldiers have gone. I stood to leave, and a fat hand grabbed painfully to my wrist. The owner of the stall, a fat, poor man with missing teeth, looked at me with pure disgust.

"I hope you are willing to pay." He spat at me, and pulled my closer to his shop. He didn't recognize me like the boy had. Too many woman had claimed the same thing. He'd seen too many 'Princesses'. I forgot to bring money.

"I can't pay you right now, but if you'll just let me go. I can go to the palace to get some money." I was frightened. It was such a stupid idea, to go to the streets dressed as a commoner! The merchant pulled me towards his apple stall, his fat fingers digging into my flesh.

With a loud bang, he slammed my whole arm onto the wooden counter. I knew what was coming, and I begged for him to stop. He didn't listen, and drew out his knife.

"Hey! Stop that!"

The merchant and I both turned to the crude and strange accent of the white soldier. He spoke my language fine, but his accent was atrocious. The soldier stepped forwards, and dropped a small bag of coins on the stall's counter.

"This should be more then enough." His tone was grave, and I was frightened. The store merchant nodded grimly, and pocketed the money.

"Get this filth out of my sight!"

The soldier complied, and nearly dragged me away, his hands noticeably kinder then the fat man's. As he lead me through the streets, I shamelessly gawped at his hair. He was blond, a colour hardly seen in my kingdom, and his eyes were a pale blue. He was gorgeous, and forbidden. The blond soldier dragged me into a back alley. We were alone.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his face low to mine. He didn't know of my social status. To him, I was probably just some street rat. Why did that make my stomach feel as though it was doing back-flips?

"I'm Al." He told me his name, and held out his hand.

* * *

And here's Jasmine! I know, shorter then Ariel's, but I didn't have that much of an idea for this one... Hope you all like!


End file.
